Bataille royale
by KolaKola
Summary: Les 43et 46 d'un collège paumé a MesnilEsnard partent en voyage dans une île ... qui ont repris un certain programme japonais...
1. Chapter 1

Battle Royal

(A la francaise normandaise)

-Il parait que le voyage à la fin d'année ca va etre le mieux de rouen !

-On part ou ?

-Dans une île au sud de l'amérique du nord ...

-... pas loin de l'amérique du sud quoi.

-Oui c'est pareil . P'tain l'est ou mon briquet !

-Par la fenêtre ... MAIS PREND LES ESCALIERS! Oublie pas ce qu'il c'est passé la derniere fois ...

-Oui je me suis pété 4tendons et froissé un muscle (_VERIDIQUE_)

-Alex t'es sur tu veux pas fumer une galot?

-Chui asmathique ...

-Toi pierre ?

-Déjà qu'il est défoncé sans , t'imagines avec ?!

-Bwaaaa... Vous parlez de moi?

-... Non vasy ...

-kewl... Dodo...

-Vous avez payé pour partir ? ca coute cher le billet d'avion !

-Pas plus cher que l'intervention d'Romain pour réparer ses tendons ! bwarf...

-Ta geule pierre!

-Mes parents voulaient me raser la touffe pour revendre la laine et se faire un peu de tune pour le payer!

-Je parie que t'as dit nan!

-T'es fou ? la touffe c'est sacré hein!

-Donc on part vendredi?

-Ouais avec la classe de 4°2 ...

-Ah cool Erwan il vient avec nous on va se délirer!

-Et victor il va encore plus se la péter pasqu'il va encore faire son FASHION !

-Ben oui... C'est un fashion ...

-Notre prof principale il vient aussi?

-Oui cette conne de Dohumhum(Censure)

-donc on part vendredi ?

-Uep a deux cars . Ils paraient que là bas on va faire un jeu !

-Un truc de tarloooooze? Enfin .. Ben quoi ? Normal quoi les jeux de l'école c'est jamais violent c'est corde a ssauter trape trape et compagnie!

-... Les cours quoi! Enfin , demain matin vous faites les provisions pour après demain ? 3h de car + 22h d'avion ca va etre chiant prenez un MP3 ou un délire comme ca !

-Truc de bésé les Ipod ca coute cher j'prend la PSP de mon frère .. et ses clopes ...

-T'as pas le droit de fumer dans l'avion !

-Fais chier ... Bon pas rave ... Au faite vous prenez un maillot de bain? Ya la mer pas loin aparemment !

-On ira en fourbe au lieu de faire des trucs de meeeeerde!

-Et Victor fera l'amour a quelqu'un derriere la ch'mineée!

-Arrete south park pierre!

-Bon je dois rentrer chez moi si mes parents s'apercoient de mon absence je vais me faire engeuler et je pourrais plus jouer a wow ...

-... RENTRE VITE!

-...A pluss les mecs a demain!

-Dors bien... les deux heures ou tu vas dormir...

-oué de meme!

-Vite faut que je monte a la fenetre... MERDE j'entends ma mère !! ...

-Pierre?

-Gnésquiyamaman?

-Tu lis ?

-Un peu vite fais...

-D'accord ! Bonne nuit :)

-Bonne nuit maman ... BON ! J'allume mon PC ... Wow ... Tiens alex est co ! _T'es rentré?_

_-Uep j'ai fais vite , Clément donne a la maison abandonné et Dumbo avec lui ._

_-Grande oreilles fume sa tite galot?_

_-Comme clément ! Bref je vais m'coucher trop crevé..._

_-J'vais jouer encore un peu ... ++_

_-++_

-...Voila j'éteinds moi aussi j'vais m'coucher... Tiens j'ai quoi dans ma poche ? Le mot du voyage scolaire ... Alors ... votre fils est invité a un... blablabla...bon ouais ...C'est quoi ca ...? Putain... une trace de sang? Le principal a du s'etre coupé ... Bon j'regarde vite fait les infos ...

"_... le programme japonais adapté par les francais commence a se mettre en place , tout est près pour le programme qui se déroulera bientot ..."_

-Bordel! Ils sont obligés de nous foutre les boules avec ce programme... C'est horrible... Bon... Va falloird ormir pour etre en forme pour pas dormir pendant les 22h d'avion ... Putain ... saloperie de programme ... Worlldofwarcraft... _nain... chasseur...dodo... zZZZzzZzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzz_


	2. On explique les règles!

Battle Royale

Chapitre 2

Dans un avion en partance pour une île pas loin de l'amérique du sud , 4 personnes sont affalés sur leur siège en train de "regarder" des films différents (Enfin qui s'endormait devant des films de merde) .Soudain ,dans un parfait silence , des militaires francais sortirent de la cabine du pilote et diffusèrent un gaz qui endormit tout ceux qui ne dormait pas encore .

* * *

-_aann..._ alex? Alex? Réveille toi ! 

-Gnhein? ... Merde on est ou la ?!! une salle de classe ...? Clément?

-QUOIQUESQUIYA ?! Tu veux quoi alex?

-Réveille romain-dumbo!, Pierre se charge de réveiller romain caron et les autres , on est chais pas ou ...

-**REVEILLEZ VOUS!**

-Hein? Quoi? Putain on est ou la?

-**Boooonjour les classes !**

-C'est quoi ce délire ? Quesquelle fout la mme Dos(Censure , Maintenant on va l'apeller Dossuun)

**-Vous etes ici sur une île a l'écart de l'amérique du sud , a l'est de la bas d'ailleurs.**

-Super ... Putain ou c'est qu'on dort ?!

-**THOMAS LA FERME !**

-_Va t'faire foutre salope..._

-**QUESTCE QUE TA DIT ?!**

La prof principale des 4°3 et 4°6 sortit tout a coup un flingue de sa poche arrière , et le pointa droit sur le front du dénommé thomas.

-Putaaaaain mais d'où est-celle qu'elle sort ca ? ... Perso je me fous sous la table!

**-RELEVEZ VOUS ! Thomas ne bouge plus !**

-Salope vous avez pas le droit de tirer ! Je vous en defie !

**_PAN !_**

-Pierre t'es con fais pas les bruits !

-Désoléhéhéhéhéhéhéhé...

**-THOMAS ?!**

-Vous allez me prendre mon carnet c'est ca ?! ALLEZ Y

**BANG !**

**-**OH PUTAIN !

-Thomas! Nom de dieu! SALOPE TAS BUTE UN AMI !

-CALME VICTOR! Putain bouge plus!CALME TOI! CALME CEST HORRIBLE MAIS RESISTE !!! _Tu las buteras plus tard ..._

-**Vous etes ici sur une île a l'écart de tout , disais je . Vous allez etre les premiers a experimenter le programme Japonais ... B.R . Clement , tu peux lacher Victor ... de toute facon tu t'y connais déjà ...**

-Salope... Tu rigoleras moins ... dans 3 jours .. ca dure ca un BR c'est ca ?

-Clement ?! Quoi pourquoi tu connais?! C'est quoi ce délire ?!

- Tu te souviens du stage de 3jours qui m'avais bouffé Mon samedi , mon dimanche et mon lundi?

-Un peu ouais , quand t'es revenu t'avais un bras dans le plâtre vu que t'étais tombé sur les escaliers ...

**-Haha c'est ce que tu leur a raconté Clément?!**

-J'ai déjà fait BR... Et je l'ai gagné !

-C'est quoi le but ? C'est ca le jeu a la con?

-Il faut s'entre..

**-..tuer ! **

-QUOI ?!

-Et t'avais gagné ca clément ? T'avais ... Tué des gens?

-Pas personellement ... Ils se sont entretués, j'ai juste balancé une cigarette sur une maison en bois qui s'est enflammé , et y'avais le champion a l'intérieur ... Mais j'ai compris les règles du jeu ...

**-Tu vas nous les rapeller ou je dois le faire ?**

-Tu sais ce que je te réponds ?!

Le majeur levé , il le pointa devant la tête de Mme dossum .

-Vous pouvez plus me tuer , les militaires ont le droit de ne tuer qu'une seul personne par BR... Je me souviens , la dernière fois c'était moi que vous avez essayé , et ...Vous m'aviez pété le bras en me lancant un couteau dessus ... Bref après vous avez touché mon ... ami.

-T..t...t...ho...m...m...as...

**-Bon clément n'a rien expliquer donc JE vais vous expliquer les règles de ce jeu ... Vous avez trois jours pour vous entretuer sur une île de 10km2 .Toutes les deux heures , je vais annoncer une ou plusieurs zones interdites ... Si vous etes dans cette zone interdite , votre collier explosera ... Et oui vous avez peut etre déjà remarquer que vous avez de jolis collier ... et bien ces colliers sont bouuuuuuuuuuuuréééééééééés d'explosifs.**

**-**Hein? c'est légal ca?

-...O**n est loing de toute civilisation...**

-...C'est degeulasse! ce jeu c'est deg!

-**Vous etes la classe la plus agité des 4eme ... Normal que vous ayez été choisi.**

-VILAINE!

**-Romain ,chut.**

-T'es qu'une vilaine d'abord.

**-...Eleve n°1 : Pauline Alax.**

Une jeune élève aux cheveux coupés courts avec les yeux rouges et le sang du certain thomas sur le visage se leva.

-...

-Tiens, SORT!

-Oui mr le militaire!

-**Elève n°2 : Romain barbiar. Notre fameux egorgeur de poignet.**

-Gnagnagna!

-TIENS ! SORT!

-Aïeuuuuuuuuuuu ya quoi la dedans?!

-SORT!

-_Ouais ouais moi aussi je t'aime..._

* * *

Deuxieme chapitre bouclé je dois toujours pas avoir de reviews oO 


End file.
